May i ask a favor of you?
by InuyashaNKagome1821
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are finally together, Inuyasha so bodly askes kagome a question that will determine if they take thier relationship to the next step or not! One shot. Very first fanfic! please read and review! Rated M for sexual content.


**Hello everyone. this is my very first story. its a one shot. so please enjoy. and please review, i would love to know ur thoughts. here are the meanings of the japanese terms and sentences: **

**Onegai-shite-mo iidesu-kamy Oujou-sama : May i ask a favor of you my queen?**

**Nani Ousama : What my king.**

**Imei yu meiku aijou dzuki touhou : Will you make love to me?**

**Hai : Yes**

"Onegai-shite-mo iidesu-kamy Oujou-sama?" He asked walking down the hallway with the girl of his dreams.

"Nani my Ousama." They continued to walk untill they reached the room that was destined to belong to them. He turned to her and whispered "Imei yu meiku aijou dzuki touhou"

Those words sent shivers down her spine and he only response at that moment was "Hai"

She steped into the room. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, covering her mouth in a rough kiss.He swept her up carried her to the bed, and dropped her down, bringing himself down on top of her. Kagome drew in a fast breath, trying to catch what she lost from Inuyasha's intense passion, only to have it stolen as he delivered another deep kiss. He slid his hand over her breasts to the bottem of her shirt, slipping underneath and rubbing across her stomach. Kagome broke the kiss with a soft gasp, arching up toward his heated touch. Inuyasha looked up at her and smiledd, she giggled and pulled his lips to hers, her heart pounding faster as his fingers tickled up and down her inner thigh. She could feel his erection pressed against her other leg and gave it a taunting bump with her thigh. Inuyasha moved his hand up, rubbing his thumb over the outside of her drenched thong. He drew back, smnirking down at her.

"Has it been a while?"

Kagome opened her eyes, blinking rapidly for a secound before her brain could compute his words. She blushed and glanced away. "um...yes."

Inuyasha grazed his lips over hers. "You dont have to be shy. Its beena while since i have been with a woman, too"

Kagome lifted her lips to his was her only response. Inuyasha moved the saturated fabric of her thong aside and smeared her wetness over her swollen clit with index and middle fingers. He messaged it, in gentle circular motions, thenslid the same fingers down and pushed them deep inside her. Kagome moaned at having his touch enter her and thrust down on his hand. Inuyasha pressed his thumb to her clit, eubbing it while he pumped his two fingers in and out of her. With his free hand he unfastened her bra and pushed up her camisole. He loweered his head to her breast, setting his tounge and teeth to work on one erect nipple. Kagome writhed under his lust-filled assult, his skill, his confidence, his aggressivness, making her forget her own inhibitions. She wanted him to make her cum. She wanted him to take her, pound into her, leave her weak and shaking. Inuyasha felt her muscels begin to tighten, her thrust on his soaked fingers becoming more desperate, causing his cock to leak, anxious drops inside his pants. Kagome snapped her hand down, clenching at his biceps, with a high, loud cry as she climaxed, the electric pleasure taking contrrol of her, leaving her panting on the bed untill the last of it pulsed away. Inuyasha hovered his lips over hers, enjoying the moment of her ecstacy, before easing his fingers out and climbing off the bed. Kagome opened her eyes, seeing him pushing his black pants down to reveal his manhoood, long with an elegant curve, its head glistening with eagerness. She scrolled up to touch his toned abdomen, his lithe body lettting her know he wasnt one to tire easily.

Inuyasha paused in tearing open the condom and smirked "is it good?"

Kagome brushed her fingertips up the silken soft skin of his length. "perfect."

"Thanks i like it alot too" Inuyasha laughed and set to rolling on the condom.

Before he had it on Kagome had trown her camisole over her head and wriggled out of her skirt. He stepped toward her running his fingers through her black shoulder length hair.

"How would you like to start?" Kagome met his eyes. "From behind"

Inuyasha gave her a wink and a thumbs-up. "Nice choice."

Kagome smiled wondering how anyone could look so sexy and adorable at the same time. Inuyasha put his lips to hers and crawled on the bed. Kagome went down on her back, breaking the kiss to roll onto her stomach. Inuyasha brushed her hair tot he side and grazed his lips across the back of her neck. He drifted his lips lower, kissing her shoulder lades. He moved to the center of her back, sliding his tounge down her spine to her tailbone, kissing over her cheeks and nibbling at the soft skin where her leg met her body. He slipped lower, licking down her right leg and coming back up to her left. Kagome felt his knee nudging her thighs farther apart and shifted onto her hands and knees. At the feel of his wrapped head pushing against her entrance, she moaned softly. In one firm thrust, he dived inside er, the force of it driving the breath from her. Inuyasha clutched her hips. The tight, drenched, heated confines of her seemed intense enough to melt the condom. He pushed deeper, pulling her back by her hips while moving his forward, inching in untill he was buried to his base inside her. Hemoved in short easy thrust, stretching and opening her to him. Kagome rocked back on her knees, grinding in rhythm with him. Just as she began to get used to steady motion, his next thrust came harder, his fingers biting into her hips. She grabbed the headboard with both hands and slmammed back toward him. Inuyasha grinned, yanking her back as he rammed forward. He scratched the short fingernail of one hand down her back pounding hard and steady, making her groan and gasp with each thrust. He bought his upper body over her and pulled her hand away from the headboard, moving it down between her legs. He eased his thrust to rhythmic, deep pumping and placed her hand so she could feel him gliding in and out of her.

"Feels incredible doesnt it?" The surge of heat from his words and feeling them connected together gave her a dizzying rush so all she could do was choke out a stuttering "Y-yes."

Inuyasha brushed his fingers over her clit. Kagome pressed his hand in place. At her bold deman, Inuyasha felt the first hint of his burgeoning climax and matched the stroking of his fingers to the thrusting of his hips. He nipped at the back of her neck; a groan that sounded more like a growl rumbled in his throat. He licked down the side of her neck, gave the curve a light bite, and thrust harder. A high, chocked gasp came from her, with her muscles clamping around his already sensitive manhood. Kagomes head swam with the euphoria of his ardent thrusts and firm messaging of his fingers on her clit, his groans getting louder with each thrust. Her climax began growing, her body trembling as it started to take control. She cried out bucking back hard against him as she came. Inuyasha slammed deep with a yell, his own climax breaking free. He lingered inside her for a moment to catch his breath before slowly taking his length out and laying next to her pulling her close to him whispering sweet nothings into her ear sending her into a peaceful sleep...

**Thank you all for reading my very first story please review and give me ur opinions, they will help me decide if i should write more one shots or full out storys! thank again! InuyashaNKagome1821**


End file.
